Tana
Tana (translated Turner in Japan) is the princess of Frelia and the younger sister of Innes, she joined the army in order to accompany her friends and brother to war, having trained under Syrene and Vanessa. The circumstances vary depending on which path you take: in Ephraim's path she runs away from home and is captured when she was tracking Ephraim's group after they leave Frelia, but in Eirika's path she directly goes to Eirika and asks to join. She is cheery, sociable, a little naïve and appears to harbor a crush on her old friend Ephraim, although she envies Ephraim and Eirika's close sibling relationship and wishes her own relationship with the stoic, arrogant Innes was closer. Her happiness and sociability seem to spread to others, as she is able to become friends with Marisa even though she is noticeably unsociable. She also strongly refuses to have people taking care of her, wishing to be seen as more of an adult than a young girl in battle and determined to not let her princess status keep her away from the harsh reality. Her pegasus is named Achaeus. Death Quote "I've long been prepared for this day...Too long..." Stats Initial Stats *Lvl: 4 *HP: 20 *Str: 8 *Skill: 8 *Spd: 12 *Luck: 8 *Def: 7 *Res: 7 Promotion Gain Pegasus Knight to FalcoKnight *HP: +5 *Str: +2 *Spd: +2 *Def: +2 *Res: +2 *Sword Rank: E Pegasus Knight to Wyvern Knight *HP: +3 *Str: +2 *Skill: +1 *Spd: +2 *Def: +1 *Res: +1 *Skill: Pierce (When this skill is activated, enemy defense is 0, attack is given in Full force) Growth Rates *HP: 65% *Str: 45% *Skill: 40% *Spd: 65% *Luck: 60% *Def: 20% *Res: 25% Overall Tana is a good all around flying unit out of the four in the main game, only losing one or two stats for each of them. She can initiate the Triangle attack with the other two Pegasus Knights, as long as 2 of the three are FalcoKnights, although the initiator may be a Wyvern Knight. Trivia * In the Beta version of the game, Tana was planned to be a general, but changed to a pegasus knight in the final version. Possible Endings Default ending: Tana lived happily in the prosperous post-war Frelia. She flew to Renais often to visit her dear friend Eirika. Tana and Eirika Ending: Following the war, Tana and Eirika remained the best of friends. They visited one another when time permitted, and as they grew older, their children shared a bond of friendship as close as Eirika and Tana themselves did. Tana and Ephraim ending: Once Renais was stable again, Ephraim and Tana were wed. Innes protested vocally, but when he saw how happy Tana was, he gave the marriage his blessings. Renais and Frelia are now bound by blood as well as friendship. Tana and Cormag ending: Cormag returned to Grado to assist in the reconstruction of his country. Shortly after, he left to wander on his own. Tana spent years looking for him. In time, she found him and knighted him in Frelia's service. Other Supports *Marisa *Syrene *Innes Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters